Ringing Off the Cook
Ringing Off the Cook is season 107 episode of HTFF. Plot Inside the restaurant, Chef Meow is cooking inside the restaurant while being helped by Hokahoka. They later heard something until Maya appears and points something outside of the kitchen. The workers see someone entering the restaurant with red carpet while being greeted by Platto, who keep throwing petals for "effect". The person revealed to be Yuna, who claims herself as a princess and orders something special for her inside the restaurant. The red carpet still rolling and hit Snooper, who is later stepped by Platto. Chef Meow trying to greets her but Yuna asking for a table. She points to the big table where Fatty is eating. Fatty angrily refuses to move until Yuna brings her perfume and keep sprays it into Fatty's face. Fatty can't handle the smells and moving away from the table, also sneezes into Maya. Maya falls and accidentally flips over a table, tossing a hot coffee into her own face. She screams in pain and run back to the kitchen but tripped into another table by the red carpet, tossing some plates on it. Meanwhile, Jammie is catches Clammy but get sliced by the plates, freeing Clammy. Fatty tries to scold Chef Meow about the scene but Yuna keeps calling him. Pissed Fatty trying to holds Chef Meow but having his eyes burned when Yuna sprays something to him, also forces him to sit. Yuna wants something special from the restaurant and Chef Meow just accepts her orders. Just right after Chef Meow enters the kitchen, Yuna ringing her bell and asking him to take Fatty away from her, who is still holding the pain. Sighed, he anyway pulls Fatty into the kitchen. While Chef Meow trying to do his best, Fatty appears to be hungry and holds Chef Meow's shoulder. Terrified Chef Meow trying to calms him down. Meanwhile, Yuna is being fanned by Platto with huge leaf and seems tired of waiting. Chef Meow appears with some wounds and gives her the steak he made. Yuna sees Chef Meow's blood drips onto it and immediately rejects it. He sadly throws it away, which later landed on Shepard. Sheepy sees this, triggers her carnivorous side and mauls him alive. Inside the kitchen, Hokahoka trying to calms Fatty down by feeds him some sushi. She sees the sushi and later decided to eat it, ignoring Fatty later on. Yuna orders and chooses the special dish on the menu. Chef Meow just go to the kitchen and begin to do his job until he realized he's out of seafood. Hokahoka also ate whole sushi and Fatty still appears to be hungry. Meanwhile, Yuna telling Maya(with her whole face bandaged) to clean the table and also the floor. Maya trying to holds the cloth to clean the table but the wind from Platto's fan causing the cloth flies into Chef Meow's face. Fatty, still hungry, appears trying to attack him again. Hokahoka trying to help but get pushed by Chef Meow into the oven, burns her alive inside. Chef Meow can't see anything as a cloth covers his face, tripped by the cooking oil, also starts the fire inside the kitchen. Chef Meow heard Yuna ringing her bell but decided to ignores it. He anyway asking for help while being chased by Fatty inside the burned kitchen. Yuna ignores it until she sees the fire, asking Platto to puts out the fire. Platto uses the fan to puts the fire out but only get disintegrated when the fire blows back into him. Chef Meow throws away the cloth and found the fire extinguisher. The cloth flies into Fatty's face, which causing him to runs straight into Chef Meow. This causing Chef Meow loses his controls of the fire extinguisher. Both of them blasted by it and also succeed puts out the fire in the kitchen. Yuna anyway still wanted her orders and asking Maya to do it. Maya anyway opens the kitchen door, causing the fire extinguisher to shoots out of the kitchen and slams Yuna into the wall. Maya feels relieved until the whole kitchen begin to collapses because of the damage caused by Chef Meow and Fatty. The episode ends when one sushi still shown on the table. Moral "Good cooks never lack of something special." Deaths *Snooper is stepped by Platto. *Jammie is sliced into pieces by plates. *Shepard is mauled alive by Sheepy. *Hokahoka burned and blown up inside the oven. *Platto is burned to death. *Chef Meow and Fatty are blasted by the fire extinguiser. *Yuna is splattered into the wall. *Maya died when the kitchen collapsed. Injuries *Maya's face is burned by the hot coffee. *Chef Meow is attacked by Fatty twice. Trivia *This marks Yuna's debut episode. *This episode was planned on Chinese New Year/16th February but delayed for some reasons. *The title of the episode is a pun of "ringing off the hook". Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes